marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Trey Rollins (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Trey Rollins Status Occupation: Hero of Olympus, former Superhero Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: former New Warrior Base of Operations: Olympus, formerly New Warriors headquarters Origin Place of Birth: Brooklyn, New York Known Relatives: Mother First Appearance: New Warriors Vol. 2 #0 Origin: Trey Rollins discovered a mystical breastplate in an abandoned factory, and upon donning it found it gave him a force shield. History The breastplate Trey discovered was in fact the legendary "Aegis," the armour that had protected in his fight against Medusa. Initially, Trey put together a homemade hero costume, and used his powers to help clean up his neighbourhood of gangs and drugs. He joined the New Warriors when Nova was knocked out by Blastaar and landed in Aegis' neighbourhood. Initially, his teammates were at odds with him. He first suggested they kill Blastaar as punishment, much to the disappointment of the "superheroes," and later almost let Bolt die when he chose to save an old friend, but opposing gang member, over his teammate. Eventually, the origin of his armour was revealed, and Athena of Olympus made Aegis her new "champion," under the tutelage of Hercules. History by Danny W. Not much has been revealed about the early life of the teenager Trey Rollins. In recent years, he found a breastplate and discovered it had magical powers. Creating an costumed identity for himself based on his familiarity of Greek mythology, Rollins, now Aegis, fought street-level crime in his New York neighborhood. He earned a reputation as a champion of the downtrodden and oppressed. Later, Aegis joined with other young heroes to stop a rampage of the extradimensional Blastaar. The heroes, former members of the New Warriors, decided to re-form the team, and Aegis was invited to join with them. Aegis fought alongside the New Warriors in their subsequent adventures. At one point, the god Hercules confronted Aegis and brought him and the New Warriors to Olympus, claiming that Rollins had stolen the breastplate. Instead, the goddess Athena revealed that she had placed the breastplate where Rollins could find it-- it was a gift and Rollins was her next chosen champion, in the line of Jason, Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus, and Perseus, who had previously used the breastplate to slay the monster Medusa. Rollins accepted his new duty, and the Warriors were returned to Earth. Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Trey Rollins has no superhuman powers, but possesses a magical breastplate as part of his costume. The breastplate can magically protect Rollins from any form of harm, by absorbing energy attacks or acting as a force field. Rollins has been able to reflect energy in a desired direction. The limits of the breastplate's protection remains unknown, but has been able to withstand blows from the god Hercules. Miscellaneous Equipment: Aegis breastplate Trivia * Hercule initially thought Trey had stolen the armour, and upon seeing him in action on television, he made it his mission to hunt him down. Recommended Readings * New Warriors Vol. 2 Related Articles * New Warriors External Links * Aegis @ New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board References * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:New Warriors members Category:Male Characters